A Gift Horse I Won For Us
by darkgirl3
Summary: After a training session with Kali that Ethan frees his self from Aiden and he get back to what they'd planned before being interupted. They also get a surprise at the end.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I wrote this back in 2018 just didn't finish it until now. Hope you enjoy some more twincest.**

**Summary: After a training session with Kali that Ethan frees his self from Aiden and he get back to what they'd planned before being interupted. They also get a surprise at the end.**

**Title: A Gift Horse I Won For Us**

Ethan let out a roar trying to fight to get free. He hated the feeling of being locked up. He wasn't chained though, Kali had him pinned. It was supposed to be part of the training since Aiden and he were in the pack now. However, he wasn't taking it so well after the third time she had gotten him down. Kali had him face down with his arms pinned behind his back. Her knee was pressing into his back hard, but not hard enough to break anything.

"GET OFF HIM," Aiden yelled going towards the she-wolf, but Ennis held him back. He could feel Ethan's heart racing he was close to panicing. "Make her stop, you're not training us, he can't get free from that," he growled still trying to get lose from Ennis grip. They had gotten stronger, but he knew where Ethan's head was at the moment.

"You agreed to join us and you learned to merge. You took your pack out, but you're both still relying on each other. You have to fight when you aren't merged as well. She's trying to get him to change his tactics. He goes for the same move every time," Ennis said wrapping his arms around Aiden when he kept fighting him. He could tell Aiden had more anger behind him and he'd do anything to protect his brother.

Ethan closed his eyes letting them shift along with his fangs and claws extending. He used every ounce of strenght he had left after three hours of this. He brought his head up head butting Kali, which hurt. However, it gave him the advantage since he hadn't done it before. The second he felt her knee let up he moved flipping them so she was under him. He felt his wrist break, but it was the last bit he needed to get free. He lauched his self off the ground so he was a good foot away from her.

He landed on his feet feeling his wrist healing, but it pissed him off that he'd had to resort to that to get free. He felt the anger burning through his body and went back after Kali. She had gotten off the ground smiling because he had finally found a different way out of her hold. He knew he couldn't win a fight without Aiden merging with him. Didn't mean he didn't try and he had slight advantage since she hadn't thought he'd come back for another go.

**~ED DE~**

Kali's back hit the tree, but she only stayed there for a moment. She landed in front of Ethan growling wrapping her hand around his throat. She had retracted her claws not wanting to kill him though. She as glad that he was finally changing how he was fighting. She lifted him up before body slamming him to the ground. "You're finally using the anger to fight. It's what's going to keep you from being killed." She said. "You two might be worth something after all," she added before standing up.

Ethan closed his eyes against the pain in his back at the moment. He hated training with Kali, but she never held back. She might not use her claws in the training because it meant they'd have to heal. She had at first though, but he was glad Deucalion had ordered her to stop. Two or three hours of training and various claw marks wasn't fun. It always took most of the rest of the day to heal from them.

Ennis let Aiden go before he left following Kali. He could tell that Ethan wasn't seriously hurt, but he had changed his fighting tactics finally. It was what they had been trying to get them both to do. Aiden had done it after the second time he'd gotten him down. He knew why Ethan had taken longer to fight back though.

Ethan felt the pain leaving him, but he didn't sit up. He let Aiden take it away leaning against his brother. "Thanks for trying to stop her. They're right though, I gotta stop falling back on thinking I can't fight back."

"She doesn't have to be such a bitch to you. You were starting to panic, I could feel it." Aiden said moving his hand back, but he didn't let Ethan go. "I did like the tree move though. You totally had her there. She didn't even see it coming,"

"Yeah, had to fucking break my wrist to get free. At least it healed quicker," Ethan sat up not feeling pain anywhere. He didn't want to keep sitting on the ground so he got up before pulling Aiden to his feet. "We need showers and then we're going to plan our next attack." he wanted a nap too feeling exhausted. He smiled before tagging Aiden. "Last one there is the butt munch." he laughed before he started running.

"You are dead, Ethan," Aiden growled before he took off after his brother.

**~EA AE~**

Aiden caught up to Ethan before they even got close to the house. He made sure not to hurt Ethan, but shoved him against the closest tree. He sealed their mouths together kissing Ethan as if his life depended on it. He felt Ethan kissing him back with as much desperation as he had. He moaned feeling Ethan's hand moving into his jeans gripping his ass. The action brought him flush against Ethan so that their cocks were smashed together through the barrier of their clothes.

Ethan let out a growl pulling back for air turning them so that Aiden was against the tree. He yanked Aiden's jeans open before he shoved them down to his ankles. He looked up at Aiden before he took his brother's cock into his mouth sucking at just the head for starters. He ran his tongue around the head cleaning the pre-cum away before taking every inch of Aiden into his mouth. He swallowed around the head too when he felt it at the back of his throat. It had taken only once to learn not to gag when he took Aiden as far into his throat as he could. His lips were against the top of his brother's balls before he moved back up.

Aiden bucked letting out a shout when Ethan's tongue tarted into his slit and he lost it. He never could hold back when Ethan was sucking him off. He was already turned on from the fighting. There was also the plug he had in his ass which Ethan had kept fucking with. He needed Ethan right now more than anything else. He thrust into Ethan's mouth watching as his brother took every inch of him. It turned him on so much that Ethan could swallow him all the way down. He was so damn impressed that he'd cum the second Ethan had swallowed him whole the first time.

Ethan drank every drop down, except the last mouth full. He stood up claiming Aiden's mouth letting his brother's cum slide into his mouth. He felt Aiden yanking at his belt and jeans as they continued kissing. When they broke apart for air he kicked his boots off before removing his jeans. He hadn't bothered with anything under them. He'd known he'd end up here after the training. He moaned watching Aiden drop down returning the favor of sucking him off.

Aiden took Ethan all the way down before coming back up. He wasn't as skilled as Ethan was, but he was getting there. Every time he sucked Ethan off he got closer to swallowing him whole. Ethan never cared though watching Aiden suck him off was enough. He didn't need to go that far down. He moaned feeling Aiden's hand moving over his cock when his mouth came back to the head. He took hold of the back of Aiden's head watching his twin. He lost it a moment later seeing Aiden's eyes turn red as he jabbed his tongue into his slit.

**~EA AE~**

Aiden swallowed Ethan's release down before he stood back up feeding Ethan the last load like he'd done him. His entire body was on fire at the moment with need and want. They didn't stop kissing until their lungs burned putting everything into the kiss. Aiden pulled back looking into Ethan's eyes that were just as red as his. He kicked his boots off before getting his jeans the rest of the way off. They had been tangled at the top of his boots until now.

Ethan let out a growl turning Aiden around so his twin was holding onto the tree. He got to his knees again pulling Aiden's cheeks apart before he ran his tongue from the back of Aiden's balls all the way to his hole. He smiled seeing the base of a plug knowing Aiden had already opened his self up. He pulled it free before shoving his tongue into Aiden's opening. Aiden let out a shout gripping the tree as Ethan started devouring his ass. He thrust back more begging Ethan to take him apart. He'd wanted to get away before they'd been forced to train.

Ethan's tongue drilled into Aiden like his cock or fingers would causing Aiden's cries to get louder. They never were quiet when they took each other apart like this anymore. They used to have to hold back before they'd taken their last pack down. They'd come close to being caught so many times, but thankfully never had been. Deucalion knew, but the other two didn't. The only reason their alpha knew was because it was how he'd found them the first time.

Aiden's strangled almost howl brought Ethan back to the present pulling back from his meal. He didn't want Aiden cumming until he was inside of him. He pulled Aiden from the tree getting him to lay down before he was above him. He had Aiden's legs up bending him in half before he concentrated on taking his pain before he thrust into Aiden. Aiden thrust back into Ethan never taking his eyes off of his brother. Their eyes burning red as they met in another fierce kiss.

**~EA AE~**

Ethan pulled back before moving forward again. It wasn't his full speed, but it was close. He needed to fuck Aiden right now instead of go slow. He held Aiden's hips still as he moved into him as quick as a human could. He moved to Aiden's neck when he needed air letting out a growl. He felt Aiden clenching around him and he was so close to cumming again. Aiden let his legs fall flipping them over before he pushed Ethan's hands away. He started moving up and down on Ethan's cock. He could feel it leaking pre-cum into his tight hole. He braced his self leaning forward before he rose up slamming back down on Ethan's cock.

Ethan thrust up meeting each and every one of Aiden's downward thrusts. Aiden was moving at full speed on him and he couldn't hold back anymore. He watched Aiden's cock explode with cum shooting over their bodies as his filled Aiden's ass. He let out a howl coming off the ground as Aiden slammed back down onto his erupting cock. He couldn't see anything, but spots dancing in his vision. Aiden's lips crushing against his feeling Aiden's fangs made him moan again.

Aiden pulled from the kiss sliding off of Ethan's cock watching the cum slide down that had come from his ass. He bent down sucking Ethan's cock getting the cum from it. He smiled before turning Ethan over so he was on his knees. He used the cum for lube slicking Ethan's hole up before he smeared his own cum up and down his shaft. He lined his self up before thrusting into Ethan in one swift motion. He took the pain not wanting to hurt Ethan. Kali had already caused enough pain today.

Ethan raised up almost hitting Aiden he came up so fast. He shouted Aiden's name as his brother filled him hitting his prostate on the way in. Aiden's arms wrapped around him as their hands met wrapping around Ethan's cock. Ethan let out a string of words that made no sense as Aiden slammed into him again and again. He felt nothing but pleasure with each jab to his prostate. Aiden gripping his hand a little tighter as they stripped his cock together.

Aiden let out a growl before letting his fangs come out again thrusting them down into Ethan's neck. Ethan howled feeling Aiden biting him before Aiden's hands moved taking hold of his hips. The howl died out, but the shouts of Aiden's name and begging him to keep going didn't. He felt them sliding on the ground with the way Aiden was claiming his ass at his full speed. He loved feeling Aiden inside of him like this more than when they merged.

Ethan felt Aiden's orgasm a second after his own before they collapsed forward. He couldn't even catch his self they went so fast to the ground. He whimpered feeling his cock still erupting between his body and the hard ground. Aiden's fangs pulled free of his neck before he was flipped onto his back and Aiden thrust back into his ass. He shouted from the surprise before he took advanged of the new position pulling Aiden down returning the bite.

Aiden let out his own howl feeling Ethan claiming him like he'd done for the first time a month ago. They'd taken down their pack and Ethan had pulled free of him after their alpha had died. They'd taken off in the woods and fucked their brains out claiming each other. Ethan had bitten him, but he'd bitten his brother right back needing the connection. They had been covered in blood and cum by the time they'd gotten back to where the other alphas were at.

**~EA AE~**

Ethan retracted his fangs running his tongue over the bite that was already fading. He let his eyes shift back as well looking up at Aiden's matching ones. He cupped Aiden's face before kissing him. Their wasn't a desperation behind it this time though. He took his time letting their tongues dance together moving his free hand over Aiden's back. When air was needed he pulled back smiling up at his twin.

Aiden turned them so they were lying on their sides letting his hand move over Ethan's side. He didn't want to move yet or pull free of Ethan. Being connected like they were now was so much better than merging. He knew they needed to get out of the woods and the ground did suck. He just wasn't ready to go back to the house even if Deucalion didn't care. He let out a sigh before sliding free of Ethan getting up. Ethan followed him getting dressed not saying anything.

Once they were dressed Aiden slipped his hand into Ethan's after wrapping his arm around his twin. They weren't ready to break out of their own world sharing kisses as they made their way back. They stopped ever so often pressing the other against a tree letting their hands wonder. By the time that they reached the house they were both hard again.

"Oh no you're not." Kali growled causing them both to stop turning to look at the she-wolf. "We came to an agreement, but be warned you two try and leave I'll kill you myself. You can stay in the apartment above the garage. I sure as fuck don't want hear you two like we just did next to my damn room." She said throwing the key that went to the garage and the apartment at them. "Don't go rubbing it in our face either. I don't care who you screw, but I don't make you watch Ennis and I so I won't be watching you two." She added before going back in the house.

"Was she just nice to us or did I dream it?" Ethan asked looking at the key that Aiden caught.

"I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth. We'll get our stuff in a little while, minus the shower supplies. We both need one after the woods." Aiden grinned claiming Ethan's mouth. He'd made a deal with Kali if Ethan finally got free they got the apartment. Deucalion had already said they could, but Kali had been bitching about wanting it.

"A gift horse that I won thank you very much." Ethan laughed knowing what Aiden had done. He had heard him after all, but he didn't care. At least they could do what they mostly wanted when they got the urge.

**~THE END~**

**EN: Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. **


End file.
